


得偿所愿

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 文笔极差 注意避雷维吉尔×但丁×尼禄(触手预警，尤里森预警)*U酱被看做失去了人性的哥





	得偿所愿

“哈啊……停下……停……手……”  
暗红色的触手紧紧地缠住了尼禄的身体，冰冷粘腻的触感让他忍不住颤抖着，脸上泛起了有些不正常的潮红，他的双手手腕被缠绕着拉到了头顶，那些触手不停地摩擦着他的腋下和乳尖，同时把带有催情效果的粘液涂抹在了他的身上。  
他怎么也没有想到，那位在他眼里永远那么强大的恶魔猎人会被打败，在尤里森面前显得如此不堪一击，他眼看着但丁被尤里森的触手拖走，不顾V的阻拦就冲了上去，等再次回过神来的时候，已经变成了这副凄惨的样子。  
V大概是已经逃走了，尤里森也不在此处，那些触手只是遵循着某些本能在折磨着他，不……其实倒也完全是一种折磨，尼禄努力压抑着翻涌上来的情欲，那些触手用完全称不上是粗暴的力道和动作抚过他的身体，几乎令他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“但丁……”尼禄试探着呼唤了一声，他没有得到回应，那些触手却似乎对这个名字起了反应，一瞬间绞紧了他的身体，一根粗大的触手伸了过来，趁着他发出痛呼的空当塞入了他的口中。  
尼禄瞪大了眼睛，那根触手顺着他的嘴巴深入了进去，把他的口中塞得满满的堵住了声音，又缓缓地抽插了起来。  
尼禄的脸涨红了起来，虽然他在那方面的经验十分有限，但也并非完全不清楚自己正在被怎样对待着，他用力挣扎起来，却被越缠越紧，身上也留下了红紫色的勒痕。  
那些触手把尼禄平放在地面上，迫使他仰起了头，那根粗大的触手飞快地进出着他的嘴巴，一次比一次深入，将他来不及吞下的口水都带了出来，最后甚至强行挤入了他的食道。  
尼禄觉得难以呼吸，条件反射性地开始了干呕，他拼命摇着头，却依然不能阻止触手的进犯，另一条触手伸了过来，紧紧地缠住了他的脖子，顺带又跟着挤压起了深入了喉咙的触手，那根触手颤动着，又猛地抽插了几下后，尖端喷洒出了粘稠的白色液体。  
“咳咳咳！”尼禄被呛得咳嗽起来，这种事情让他觉得想吐，却又什么都没能吐出来，胃里像是有一团火焰在燃烧一样，很快那热度就传遍了全身，他的身体变得滚烫，意识也跟着涣散了起来。  
那些触手暂时放过了他，只是拖着他开始了移动，他的身体变得十分敏感，甚至那些粗糙的地面擦过他皮肤的时候，都会引起他的一阵战栗。  
“该死……放开我……！”尼禄低声咒骂着，他不知道那些触手要把自己拖到哪里去，发烫的身体让他有些无所适从，以至于会去主动追寻着触手有些微凉的温度，那些触手也再度缠上了他的身体回应着他，磨擦着他灼热的皮肤。  
陌生的情欲让尼禄有些不知所措，由于他自小便在提倡禁欲和戒律的教廷中长大，他很少去抚慰自己，尽管整个教会也算是他和但丁合力推翻的，脾气在近几年也越来越暴躁，但他还是在大部分时候都保持着相当程度的自律。  
除了唯一的一次意外……  
那些触手终于停止了拖动他，这让他微微回过了神，却又在下一瞬间几乎连呼吸都止住了——但丁正躺在他前面不远处，显然是受了不轻的伤，陷入了沉睡中。  
“但丁……”尼禄再次叫出但丁名字的时候，那个带有邀请意味的语气连他自己都吓了一跳，他紧紧地闭上了嘴巴不再说话。  
但丁的衣服下面有东西在动来动去，显然触手在对他做着相同的事，他的手指抬了抬，忍不住发出了低吟声，却没有醒过来。  
尼禄忍不住吞了吞口水，他已经几年没有见过眼前的这个男人了，然而想到对方的衣服下面正在被触手如何对待着，可能正在爱抚他的身体，或者正在挑弄着他的乳尖，甚至已经在尝试着进入他……  
“唔……！”尼禄的双腿再一次被缠住向两边大大地分开，他的阴茎在不知不觉间已经起了反应，这让他感到十分羞耻，以至于转过了头去不想再看但丁，那些触手却不打算就此放过他，几根细小的触手钻入了他的包皮内侧，磨擦着他被包覆着的龟头。  
“不……不要……”尼禄连大腿内侧都跟着颤抖起来，那些触手把他的腿向上抬了上去，按在了他的肩膀上，持续地刺激着他，在这个角度下他甚至可以看到触手在包皮下钻来钻去的样子。  
“不行……！”尼禄拼命地摇着头，又小心地看了一眼在不远处的但丁，即使只是一些简单的刺激，对现在他来说也实在是太过了，仅仅只是几十秒后他就痉挛着射了出来，那些精液多数落回了他自己身上，尼禄大口喘息着，想要蜷起身体又被强行拉开。  
阴茎还在一抖一抖地向外抛洒着精液，尼禄几乎失了神，他不可避免地想起了曾经的那一次意外。  
  
尼禄在几年前第一次遇到但丁的时候显然不是在什么友好的气氛下，那一天，但丁破窗而入后一枪崩了教皇的脑袋，这自然造成了极大的恐慌，人们争先恐后的四下逃散，但丁满脸是血又有些漠然地回头看着那些人，那目光就落到了尼禄的心底。  
那个时候的尼禄正处于思春期，他怎么也想不到自己会对一个男人产生兴趣，当然了，大概也没什么人可以拒绝那个时期的但丁。  
尼禄自认为他把这份不该有的欲望隐藏得很好，他尝试用教廷的戒律来约束自己，然而显然但丁早就发现了他对自己的渴望，并且在某个夜晚去找了他。  
“但丁，你他妈的在搞什么鬼？！”  
如果是几年后的尼禄，大致上会这么回应但丁。  
而在当时，但丁从背后把他抵在墙上的时候，他只是涨红了脸咬着嘴唇没有说话，甚至在但丁用手指撑开他的后穴帮他做着扩张的时候发出了低低的呻吟声。  
“哈……”但丁咬着尼禄的耳尖，语气中有那么一些嘲弄的意味，尼禄把脸埋进手掌中，大概觉得自己总该拒绝一下，或者哪怕是反驳那么一两句，在想要开口的时候但丁已经俯下身分开了他的臀肉，湿热的舌头挤入了他的穴口。  
“嗯啊……”拒绝的话语马上变成了有些愉悦的喘息声，陌生的快感让尼禄想要逃避，又被但丁温热的手掌牢牢地固定住了腰，舌头也跟着深入了进去，尼禄的手掌握成了拳头，指甲也深深地陷入了掌心，他的目光落在了自己代表教廷戒律的戒指上，一种罪恶感油然而生。  
“别这样……但丁……”尼禄拒绝的话语连他自己都说服不了，但丁的手指再次加入了进来，有些粗暴地撑开了他的后穴，用舌尖去刮蹭着暴露在空气中的内壁，又刻意地弄出淫靡的水声。  
“kid，感觉怎么样？”但丁问出这句话的时候舌尖依然在尼禄的穴口打着转，那后穴一缩一缩地，像是在对他发出无声的邀请，但丁显然也没有真正指望尼禄肯老老实实回答他，觉得前期工作准备得差不多了便松开了去解自己的皮带。  
“不要……”尼禄的身体早已没了力气，但丁的体温刚一离开他就瘫软了下去，声音也带上了哭腔，他的脑子变得一片混乱，根本分不清自己是在拒绝什么，所幸但丁很快又再次抵住了他，早已起了反应的阴茎蹭着他的穴口。  
“我…不可以……做……”尼禄还在作着最后的挣扎，但丁的年龄甚至可以做他的长辈，他自小就没有父母，在他感到迷茫的时候，有那么一两次甚至会把但丁当成自己的父辈那样去依靠，而现在这个场景让他有了一种背德的感觉，他把额头抵在冰凉的墙壁上，努力说服自己冷静下来。  
“嗯，kid，你什么都没做，也不需要做…没事的……”但丁抱住了尼禄，不容拒绝地把阴茎一点点推入了进去，除了一开始的滞涩感外，尼禄的深处早已是粘腻的一片，乖乖地接纳着他。  
“你的里面已经变成这样了，嗯？kid……”但丁发出一声轻笑，捏住了尼禄的乳尖，开始缓缓动作起来，尼禄颤抖着按住了但丁的手，那点拒绝的意思早就飞了九霄云外，哽咽着接受了但丁。  
尼禄的乳尖早已起了反应，被但丁捏住仔细地搓弄着，下身却不急着动作，只是慢慢腾腾的缓进缓出，尼禄抽泣着，发出小兽一样的哀鸣声，却还是僵着身体不肯动。  
“是戒律吗……”但丁抽离了尼禄的身体，手指却还在折磨他的乳尖，“抱歉，kid，或许我该停下，那样对你比较好……”  
“什么……”尼禄有些焦急地回了头，直接对上了但丁带着狡黠笑意的目光，他明白自己大约是再一次被耍了，刚要表达不满的时候就被狠狠地捏住了乳尖，但丁再次进入了他，这次进得又深又急，尼禄觉得自己的深处被不停的翻搅着，又被狠狠地磨擦着肠壁，几乎是无意识地绞紧了体内的阴茎。  
“哈啊……本来想叫你自己动动看的，不过……我猜你不会？”但丁说着有些恶意的话语，狠狠地撞了几下深处，尼禄很快带着哭音叫了出来，但丁的尺寸对他来说实在是有些难以承受，他觉得自己几乎要被撑坏了。  
“等一下…你……太大了……混蛋……”  
但丁真的就立刻停了下来，尼禄觉得自己简直要疯掉了，他不知道身后的这个男人究竟想把自己折磨到什么程度才肯罢休，又绝对不想开口乞求他满足自己，绝对不要，那样……太罪恶了…  
“擅自勃起是违反教义要受到惩罚的吧？我的孩子……”但丁伏在尼禄耳边这么说着，“让我检查看看？”  
“…不行……！”尼禄回过了神，蜷起了身体去推拒着但丁的小腹，他拼命摇着头，“不要……看……”  
但丁抬起了尼禄的一条大腿把他翻转了过来，留在他体内的阴茎让他忍不住再次呻吟出声，他抿着嘴唇别过了头去，那显得有些粉嫩的阴茎早就起了反应，在但丁的注视下微微颤动着。  
“这样可不行啊……嗯？”但丁伸手握住了它，把尼禄压在了墙上，轻轻撸动起来，“教团的骑士怎么能这样呢？在另一个男人面前…？”  
“住手……但丁……”尼禄按住了但丁的手腕，他被但丁的气息包围着，脑子变得一片混乱，阴茎在但丁的手掌中微微跳动着。  
“好吧好吧，你是…嗯，是被我强迫的…”但丁是哄孩子一般的语气，再次开始挺动起了腰，又用可以说是温柔的动作剥开了尼禄的包皮，掌心磨擦着暴露出来的敏感的龟头。  
“哈啊……混蛋……别用……那种语气……呜……！”尼禄的手无力地垂了下去，大概因为同样是男人，但丁很清楚能让他变得更加舒服的办法，狠狠地捣着深处的同时也加快了撸动的速度，尼禄抽泣着痉挛起来，在快要高潮的时候，却被但丁用力捏住了根部，怎么也无法射出来。  
“你…”尼禄垂下了目光看着那里，手指不由自主地动了动，但丁还在继续抽插着他的后穴，一下一下地撞入深处，见他想要说些什么的样子，还特地把耳朵凑了上来。  
“怎么了？kid？”但丁显然在明知故问，硕大的龟头抵住了尼禄的敏感点狠狠地研磨了起来，尼禄的眼泪不受控制地滚落下来，痉挛着只能发出毫无意义的破碎语句，在没有射出的情况下就达到了高潮，后穴反射性地死死咬着但丁阴茎不放，有节奏地向里面吸入着，手也胡乱地抓住了但丁的衣服。  
“…是第一次？”但丁稍微退出去了一些，给了尼禄喘息的空闲，看着他有些失神的脸，失笑道，“只是一次就变成这样可不行呀……”  
“放开……我……”尼禄低声呢喃着，但丁终于放开了手，转而握住了揪着他衣领的那一只恶魔手臂，放在了尼禄的阴茎上。  
“不…！”尼禄的手像是触电一样移开了，又把恶魔的手臂背到了背后去，自渎显然是重罪，他也一直对手臂的事有些自卑，这个年纪的尼禄倒也不是没对异性产生过什么想法，然而她们见到他的手臂后往往都会选择回避他。  
但丁轻轻摇了摇头，稍微顶弄了两下后，又捉住尼禄的手臂和他一起握住了阴茎，尼禄显然十分抗拒，恶魔的手掌上长有鳞片，凹凸不平地擦过他的阴茎的时候让却又他忍不住想要得到更多。  
“就是这样……自己试试看？”但丁摩挲着尼禄的手背，低头吻上了他的嘴唇，尼禄咬紧了牙关，但丁的舌头顶了顶，见他没有放松的迹象，只好又退了出来，直起身体，转而抬起尼禄的另一条大腿深深地插入了进去。  
“不……行………”尼禄的双脚离开了地面，被但丁抵在墙上狠狠地贯穿着，有些无助地抽泣着，“放开我……放开……但丁……”  
“怎么了？当着我的面就不行了？明明……”但丁有些恶意地加快了速度，“明明已经背着我做过了，嗯？你以为我……没发现？”  
尼禄的身体僵硬起来，后穴如但丁所愿地收紧了，又被他强行顶入了深处摩擦着。  
“放松一点，kid。”但丁用温柔的话语安抚着尼禄，却依然没有放缓攻势，“你早就想这样了不是吗？在对着我……的时候？”  
“你……是怎么……”敏感的内壁被进犯着，尼禄的大脑已经没有办法好好思考，和但丁一起战斗的时候，他确实不止一次地妄想过但丁的身体，也在某个不为人知的夜晚尝试着去抚慰自己身体的燥热，他的技巧完全不得章法，却还是带着深重的罪恶感哭泣着射了出来，又惊慌失措地掩盖了那些痕迹。  
“在那样的夜里哭着叫我的名字，想必也不会是什么其他事？”但丁开始了冲刺，每一次都顶入最深，“喜欢这样吗，kid？……或者我该慢一点才对？”  
“哈啊……不要……”尼禄依然在拒绝着，他实在是记不起之前有没有真的叫过但丁的名字了，但丁显然也不打算给他回味的时间，毕竟当下才是应该让他尽情享受的才对，尼禄的手终于握住了自己的阴茎，学着但丁刚刚的样子撸动起来，强烈的快感和罪恶感让他一边哭泣着一边加快了速度，“嗯……但丁……”  
“不要慢一点吗？太贪心可不行啊，kid……”但丁勾起嘴角，又把尼禄的腿抬得高了一些，方便自己的深入，“就是这样……你做得很好……哈啊……”  
“不行……不行……”尼禄的身体再次痉挛起来，在自己恶魔手臂的爱抚下射了出来，后穴也跟着不住地紧缩着，又被但丁按住猛插了几十下，“等一下……但丁……！”  
“这种时候谁会等啊……”但丁抵在深处研磨了几下，终于也射入了尼禄体内，刚刚高潮过的尼禄完全承受不住新的一轮刺激，抽搐着软了下去，再也使不出任何一丝力气。  
随后尼禄又被但丁按在床上，无视了他所有的乞求，怒骂和逃避，一次又一次半是强迫的要了他，甚至在他想逃走的时候又按住他的腰把他拖了回来狠狠地侵犯，半魔人的精力十分可怕，直到尼禄的后穴被灌满了白浊的精液才放过了他，尼禄几乎快要晕倒了，长时间的哭喊让他连声音都无法发出来，最终，但丁握着那只恶魔的手臂，让尼禄趴在自己胸口上休息，另一只手却还在抠挖他的后穴，搅弄着里面的精液。  
在他不知道是睡着了还是晕倒后，第二天醒来的时候，但丁已经不知所踪，此后，虽然两人依然偶尔会一起共事，但丁也从来没再和他有过任何像是亲热的举动。  
尼禄偶尔会觉得，那个有些荒唐的夜晚，大概也只是他的一次妄想罢了。  
  
后穴传来的异样感打断了尼禄的回忆，他被带到这里已经不知道过了多久，但丁依然没有醒来，那些触手也在持续折磨着他，他只能拼命地去靠想些别的什么事来分散注意力。  
那些触手会当着但丁的面扩张他的后穴，但即使是进入也是浅尝辄止，他被某些欲望压迫得快要疯掉了，在又一次被触手吊起来的时候，他已经放弃了挣扎。  
大概又会是像平时那样玩弄他的身体来取乐又不会满足他吧。  
和他想的有些不同的是，那些触手把他拖到了但丁的身上，那些缠绕在但丁身上的触手也跟着退了下去。  
尼禄的呼吸急促了起来，他已经很久没和但丁挨得这么近了，然而但丁的气息还是让他觉得熟悉，下意识地想去依靠，哪怕前不久他刚刚骂过自己是累赘。  
但丁的呼吸很平稳，看起来伤也好了七七八八，在触手把尼禄放在他身上的时候，他被压得皱了一下眉。  
那些触手把尼禄的手臂反绑在了身后，让他趴在但丁身上又抬起了他的腰，尼禄有些紧张地回过头去，发现触手又在扩张他的后穴了。  
“呃……！”数个细小的触手挤入了进来，强行从里面撑开了他的肠壁，也许是由于亲近的人在身边的缘故，尼禄觉得比平时还要敏感了些，后穴被一下一下扩张得让他忍不住想发出声音，只好低下头去死死地咬着但丁的衣服。  
这次扩张的时间比以往都要长了许多，敏感的乳尖也被触手缠住玩弄了起来，尼禄就连蜷起身体都无法做到，不受控制滴落的口水浸湿了但丁的衣服。  
那些触手开始得寸进尺地钻入了尼禄的身体深处，他的双腿被缠着扯向两边，整个后穴都暴露了出来，细小的触手开始轮番进进出出的，尼禄终于忍不住发出了声音。  
“……嗯……不……”尼禄只能扭动着身体作出无意义的抵抗，在长久的折磨后，那些触手再次放开了他。  
他的身体被汗水和触手的粘液完全浸透了，情欲也丝毫没有消退，他有些无力地伏在但丁身上，起了反应的阴茎无意间蹭过了但丁的身体，让他狠狠地打了个哆嗦。  
现在应该想办法一起逃离才是……  
那些被尼禄当作是妄想的回忆再次涌入了他的脑海，他不受控制地抱住了眼前这个几年来刻意和他保持着距离的男人，继续在他身上磨擦着。  
“哈啊……原谅……我……”尼禄的脑子变得无比混乱，他颤抖着伸出手去，撩起了但丁的衣服，但丁的身体上到处都是触手的粘液，摸上去十分滑腻，尼禄抚摸着但丁的小腹，腰部挺送着蹭着但丁的大腿，一边不知道在乞求谁的原谅一边忍不住加快了速度。  
尼禄低下身去，舔了舔但丁的乳尖，把它含入了口中，但丁似乎是有些许反应，低低地轻哼了一声，这让尼禄一瞬间停止了动作，不过很快又被情欲冲昏了头脑，咬住了但丁的乳尖继续动作着。  
但丁没有醒来这件事让尼禄在心底里松了口气，胆子愈发大了起来，动作也不再有所保留，他轮流吮吸着但丁的乳尖，直到吸得那里有些红肿，又颤抖着搂着他的身体射了出来。  
尼禄猛地回了神，惊慌失措地清理着沾在了但丁身上的精液，像是做错了什么事在掩盖罪证的小孩子一样，他用舌头舔舐着那些精液，把它们都吞吃了进去，又有意留下了吻痕和齿印。  
反正…这些痕迹很快就会消失的，尼禄在心里这么安慰着自己。  
他的身体完全没有高潮过后的满足感，反而变得更加燥热，身体深处像是被什么扯着一样有些发痛，尼禄不由自主地再次把目光落到了但丁身上，但丁的阴茎早已起了反应，回想着它进入自己身体深处的某个夜晚，尼禄吞了吞口水，终于还是采取了行动，解开了但丁的腰带。  
“哈啊……但丁……”尼禄扶着但丁的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去让但丁进入了自己，后穴被满满当当地撑开的感觉是他多年不曾体验过的，只是进入了一小部分就让他爽到眼前发黑，又不敢全部接纳进去，浅浅地抽插了起来。  
“唔唔……！”尼禄一手捂着自己的嘴巴防止自己叫出声，另一只手撑在但丁胸前，有些不得章法地用后穴套弄着但丁的阴茎，硕大的龟头偶尔会擦过他的敏感点，这使得他浑身颤抖，忍不住加大了动作幅度。  
那些触手没有给尼禄彻底满足自己的机会，仅仅只是几分钟后，它们重新缠上尼禄把他带离了但丁的身体。  
“不……求你了……”尼禄挣扎起来，向着但丁那边伸出了手去，却又被扯开了一段距离，一根粗大的触手取代了但丁进入了他，快速地抽插了起来。  
“哈啊……”那些触手把尼禄翻转了过来，脸朝上地悬挂在半空中，又死死地捆绑住了他的四肢，又一根触手进入了他，两根触手轮番出入着他的身体，将粘液涂满了他的深处。  
和但丁不一样的感觉……不同的样子……  
尼禄的后穴虽然被再次撑开填满，心灵上却依然没能得到满足，他有些绝望地看了但丁一眼，生理上的快感让他突然厌恶起了现在这个样子的自己，反射性地干呕了起来。  
那些触手很快地找到了尼禄的敏感点，抵在上面刮蹭了起来，同时在他的后穴内灌入催淫效果的体液，尼禄最终什么都没有吐出来，只是有些失神地看着地面滴着口水，无可奈何地靠着后穴的刺激被送上了生理性的高潮。  
机械性的抽插在尼禄高潮后依然没有停下来，尼禄的身体痉挛着，小腹也跟着一缩一缩的，他有些无力地咒骂着，却只能眼看着自己的身体被继续侵犯。  
另一些触手涌向了但丁，它们把但丁的身体托举了起来，扯下了他的衣服，那些粘液似乎弄得但丁有些不舒服，他似乎被惊扰了好梦，迷迷糊糊中皱着眉头想要扯开它们，又被缠住了手腕拉到一边。  
“但丁…你他妈的还不快起来……”尼禄强忍着触手的进犯骂出了声，然而很快又被触手塞住了嘴巴，但丁似乎没有听到他的话，再一次陷入了沉睡。  
就像对待尼禄那样，触手开始缠向了但丁的下身，细致地包裹着他还没有软掉的阴茎摩擦起来，同时也在扩张着他的后穴。  
尼禄瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的景象，随即又移开了目光，但丁有些愉悦的喘息声传入他的耳中，让他再次起了反应，阴茎涨得有些发痛，而后穴机械性的抽插也不再变得那样折磨人，他终于多多少少地得到了快感。  
那些触手偏偏把尼禄又送了过去，插入他嘴巴的触手迫使他再次看向但丁那边，但丁似乎终于有了转醒的迹象，他低低地呻吟了一声，睁开了眼睛。  
“但……唔……！”尼禄本想说些什么，口中的触手就缠住了他的舌头狠狠地绞弄了起来。  
但丁大约是还没有完全清醒，他随手把缠在身上的触手扯了下去，那些触手像是得到了什么信号一样暂且放过了他，转而又把尼禄丢到了他身上。  
“………”但丁有些茫然地看着尼禄，伸手抱住了他，歪着头思考了好一会，突然笑了起来。  
“这可真是……”但丁低头啃上了尼禄的锁骨，阴茎抵在尼禄的腿间蹭着，又再次闭上了眼睛，呢喃着，“……多谢招待？”  
“妈的，你给我清醒些……！”尼禄涨红着脸想要推开但丁，却被不由分说地插了进来，再次被满足的感觉让他几乎溢出泪水，却还是拼命推拒着但丁，“不是做这种事的时候……！”  
“……kid？”但丁被尼禄摇晃了两下终于清醒了过来，他自然也受到了触手粘液的影响，不过到底还是按下了冲动打算从尼禄体内退出来。  
“等一下……你……太大了……混蛋……”尼禄死死地抓着但丁的肩膀，只是被稍微摩擦了一下就让他吃足了苦头，他咬牙切齿地怒视着但丁，不停收紧的后穴却出卖了他的真实想法。  
“……”但丁深吸了一口气，抱紧了尼禄，已经退出大半的阴茎再次插到了底，“kid，如果你真想叫我停……有些话可不要在这个时候说啊……”  
但丁卡着尼禄的臀肉开始挺动起了腰，尼禄不由自主地就把腿缠了上去，把头埋入但丁的肩膀里抽泣起来。  
“但丁……但丁……”尼禄的语气软了下去，低声叫着但丁的名字，但丁迟疑了一下，却什么都没有说，只是叹息了一声，稍微用力地研磨着尼禄的敏感处，由于那里之前已经被触手特地关照过，现在正有些微微地肿起，这让但丁很轻易就可以顶到。  
“哈啊……好舒服………”尼禄主动向前凑了凑，但丁一手安抚着他的后背，另一只手握住了他涨得有些发痛的阴茎，用指腹磨擦着龟头。  
尼禄立刻就发出了哀鸣，后穴在一瞬间绞得死紧，在但丁的攻势下很快就射了出来，后穴也在同时达到了高潮，尼哭哽咽着去亲吻他的嘴唇，但丁微微偏头避过了他，动作也变得粗暴了起来。  
那些触手再次袭来，却唯独只缠上了尼禄的身体，尼禄有些无力地回抱着但丁，生怕那些触手把他再次从但丁身边拉开，而它们只是单纯地抚弄着他的身体，一根粗大的触手挤入两人之间，前端分裂开来，把尼禄的阴茎整个包裹了进去，内侧细小的颗粒在上面不住地摩擦，又有节奏地向里面吸着。  
“呜………！”尼禄想要扯开那根触手，然而刚刚高潮过的他却完全使不出力气，他用求助的目光看着但丁，但丁却只是抱紧了他，不管不顾地快速进出着他的身体，双重的刺激让尼禄几乎失了神，在但丁的怀里剧烈地颤抖着。  
另一根触手强行和但丁一起挤入了尼禄的后穴，缠上了但丁的阴茎，随着但丁的动作进一步撑开了肠壁，本就已经有些承受不住的尼禄哽咽着抓着但丁的背，无意识地抓出一道道血痕，却完全没有退缩或者说出拒绝的话。  
直到但丁在尼禄的深处射了出来，想要退出来的时候，尼禄也依然无力地缠着他的腰，微微摇头拒绝了他，但丁有些诧异地看着尼禄，这个早已有些不支的年轻人却反而往前挺了挺。  
“我……还可以……不要……不要拔出去……但丁……”覆在尼禄阴茎上的触手猛地套弄了几下，他痉挛着不知道第多少次射了出来，却还是泪眼朦胧地抱着但丁不放。  
但丁再度发出了叹息，回应着尼禄，一次又一次地满足了他，直到尼禄已经有些脱力，身体也彻底瘫软了下去，但丁凑到他耳边问要不要继续的时候，他还是微微点了头。  
“你们倒是很尽兴。”尤里森终于出现了，他召回了触手，随便打了个招呼。  
“……你的目的是什么？”但丁用身体护住了尼禄，警惕地看着尤里森，又拍着尼禄的后背安抚着他。  
“…魔力供给，半魔人的体液，比人类的血液有效得多。”尤里森抬了抬手，一根触手快速跟了过去，强行拖走了尼禄。  
“但丁——”尼禄终究没有抓住但丁的手，他被触手带着狠狠地摔到了一边，其余触手跟着一拥而上，把他完全包裹了起来。  
“但丁？依靠那种比我弱的人？”尤里森大概是在嘲笑，他走向但丁，提着但丁的脖子把他拎了起来，“弱小的人不值一提。”  
一直跟在尤里森身侧守护他的红色水晶突然改变了形态，变成了蓝色的武士刀贯穿了但丁的胸口。  
“……就没点……别的问候方式了吗？”但丁用左手握住了刀身，那锋利的刀刃立刻就在他的掌心留下了伤口，尤里森随意一甩，就把但丁丢了出去。  
自以为解决了但丁的尤里森回过头去看向尼禄那边，尼禄再次被束缚起来，进出他身体和嘴巴的触手几乎要将他贯通，他只能偶尔地抽搐一下表明自己还活着。  
“喂喂喂……”但丁的声音把尤里森的注意力拉了回来，他有些费力地爬了起来，拔出了武士刀，那刀就再次化为了水晶跟在了由里森的身侧，但丁摊了摊手，“你不会以为我就这样挂了吧？打个商量，放了那孩子吧？”  
“你以为你有什么资格跟我讨价还价？”尤里森的目光扫过但丁身上的吻痕，那似乎比刀伤显得更加刺眼一些。  
“好吧好吧，我来代替他陪你玩可以了吧？”但丁用拇指指了指自己的胸口，“他又不会反抗，搞不好就被玩弄到死了，这多无聊呀。”  
“你们都会死在这里。”尤里森再度招了招手，新的触手围了上来，缠上了但丁的身体。  
“我看你也没那么反对嘛，况且……”但丁终于收起了玩笑的表情，换上了认真的语气，“算了吧，相信我，伤害到他的话，会后悔的…是你自己啊。”  
“我为什么要相信你？”尤里森走向了但丁，却也还是对触手下达了指令，围绕着尼禄的大部分触手被撤了回来，余下的几根则带着尼禄沉入了地下，“好吧，听你的，希望你多少能给我找些乐子…”  
“我可从来没让你失望过。”但丁摊了摊手，原本围绕着尼禄的那些触手朝他涌了过来，将他悬吊在了半空中，粗壮的触手直接强行挤入了他依然还很干涩的后穴，带着滞涩感向深处挺进着，但丁痛得咬紧了牙关，却还是在牙缝中挤出了调笑的话：“好吧……也许可能……又有那么一两次？”  
尤里森刻意地使用没有附着粘液的触手深入了但丁的体内，但丁强忍着近乎被撕裂般的疼痛，故作轻松地扯起了笑容。  
尤里森对但丁的记忆实际上是相当模糊的，但他大体上还记得这个笑容，但丁每次遇见他的时候都是这个表情，然后……轻描淡写地把他打败。  
不……我不可能比他弱……绝对不可能……！  
更多的触手朝着但丁涌了过去，尤里森实在不想看到他的那张脸，触手们把但丁翻了个身，一根新的触手加入了他的后穴中，两根触手轮番抽插着他，把后穴强行撑了开来。  
在没有任何润滑的情况下，又遭到了如此粗暴的对待，但丁的后穴终究还是被撕裂了，然而半魔人有着惊人的自愈能力，伤口以肉眼可见的速度复原着，新长出的嫩肉又再度被触手狠狠刮蹭，让但丁终于忍不住发出了呻吟声。  
“…吵死了…”尤里森变得有些烦躁，蓝色的武士刀再度出现在他手上，指示两根触手向两边掰开了但丁的后穴，随即，那有些冰冷的金属刀鞘也加入了进来。  
“哈啊……这可真是……第一次啊……”但丁依然作出了游刃有余的样子，在被尤里森捅了几下后便紧紧地闭上了嘴，取而代之的是后穴中有些粘腻的水声。  
他居然在这种情况下有了反应……  
尤里森变得更加烦躁了，一根巨大的中空触手伸了过去，将但丁的整个头都包裹了进去，前端则紧紧地箍在了他的脖子上。  
但丁变得难以呼吸，伸手想要扯掉那根触手，又被其他触手拉开反扣在了背后，尤里森继续用刀鞘抽插着但丁的身体，他终于听不到但丁那让人恼怒的喘息声了。  
水声变得越来越大，刀鞘在进入但丁身体的时候也变得越来越顺畅，但丁在无法看见东西后终于不在是那副悠闲的样子，被扣在背后的手掌紧紧地握成了拳头，少见的惊慌着挣扎起来，这副样子终于取悦了尤里森，埋在但丁后穴中的触手开始施加起了润滑，但丁却挣扎得更厉害了。  
“啧。”尤里森把刀鞘深深地插入了进去，触手们也争先恐后地向里面钻入，但丁剧烈地颤抖着，两根细小尖锐的触手趁着他把注意力集中在下半身的时候刺破了他的乳尖，那些鲜血就像小珠子一样一串串地滚落了下来，那两根触手不停地钻入他的乳尖，翻搅着里面，阻止着伤口的愈合。  
但丁猛地抖了一下，随着乳尖里面被搅动，后穴也跟着越收越紧，几乎就把刀鞘卡在了体内，尤里森毫不留情地追加了抽插的力气，每次把刀鞘向外抽出的时候，都会带起但丁身体的一阵痉挛。  
“你就只是这样而已？”尤里森觉得自己仿佛是一个胜利者了，他又指挥着一根新的触手去吸住了但丁的阴茎，从触手内侧伸出一根尖锐的针状物堵住了他的马眼，在套弄的同时抽插着他的尿道。  
尤里森猛地抽出了剑鞘，那些在但丁后穴内的触手就挤进了深处，在他体内射出一股一股的白浊液体，直到撑得他的小腹鼓胀了起来才把大部分的触手都退了出去，只留下一根死死地堵着他的穴口。  
包裹着但丁头部的触手终于也将他吐了出来，但丁几乎要窒息了，他大口呼吸着，又被全身上下的刺激感带动得想要呻吟出声，最后像是被什么呛住了一下大声咳嗽起来，呕出了不少像是精液一类的东西，显然他的嘴里也被灌进去了不少。  
“就这样？”尤里森俯下身去摸着但丁的小腹，用力压了下去，但丁发出一声闷哼，后穴被塞住的他无法排出那些体液，只能剧烈地颤抖着，又没法逃掉对方一次比一次重的按压，包裹着阴茎的触手也加快了套弄的速度，那针状物却也越入越深，越是想要射出来，痛感就愈发强烈。  
但丁的没有回话，这让尤里森感到有些意外，在他的印象里，但丁在任何时候都一定会给他回应，尽管那些回应大部分是轻佻地对他进行挑衅。  
“怎么了，已经说不出话了吗？”尤里森想要扳过但丁的下巴，却被他躲了开去。  
见他还有力气躲避，尤里森转而扯起了但丁被刺得有些血肉模糊的乳尖捻弄着，刺入他阴茎的针状物也顶到了底，挑弄着深处的敏感点，但丁抽搐着，即将晕过去的时候又被猛地翻回了身，针状物也跟着抽了出去，稍加刺激后，但丁几乎是立刻就射了出来。  
“哈啊……你就这点本事…？”但丁终于还了嘴，然后就把头扭向了一边。  
…总觉得还是哪里不对，尤里森思考着，他实在是搞不清当下的状况，但丁脸上的那个应该是…泪痕一类的东西？他几乎是立刻否定了这个想法，如此强大的人，怎么会做出流泪这种懦弱的行为…  
……强大吗？会比现在的自己还要强大…？  
尤里森觉得自己大概知道这个问题的答案，然而为什么一个如此强大的人会在他的身下任由他侵犯呢？  
他想不出这个问题的答案。  
“嘿，你可真是…比起当年差远了啊？”但丁的再度开口让尤里森放弃了思考，他狠狠地按压着但丁的小腹，那触手终于收了回去，大量的体液也被排了出来，除去这些，还有一颗颗凝胶状的卵。  
尤里森希望从但丁脸上找到哪怕是任何一点慌乱的表情，然而就算是在此时，但丁回应给他的也只有那显得有些欠揍的笑意，这彻底激怒了尤里森，再次把但丁摔了出去，用蓝色的武士刀把但丁钉在了地上，头也不回地打算离开。  
“怎么，这就要走了？”但丁开口询问着。  
尤里森的脚步停了一下，但还是没有回头，就这么离开了。  
“混蛋……”但丁轻声咒骂着，终于露出了有些慌乱的神色，那些触手围住了他，缠紧了他的四肢再次侵犯起了他的身体。  
触手一次又一次贯穿着他的身体，把精液灌入他的体内，他几乎是一刻不停地在被侵犯着，溢出的精液顺着长期无法并拢的大腿流到地面上，有些甚至已经干结，粘在了他的皮肤上，在他的头再次被包覆住的时候，他终于无声地流下了眼泪。  
但丁其实很怕没有光线的地方，他在事务所内也经常是彻夜开着灯，不然就无法安心入睡，黑暗的夜晚总让他想起过去的某些事，会让他迫切地渴求其他人的体温，以至于在几年前的某个特殊的日子里，去找了和他有着相似气息的人。  
那些触手显然不会顾及但丁的感受，里里外外彻底地侵犯了他，精液也射的他满身都是，不知道过了多久，尤里森心血来潮再度回来的时候，但丁已经连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
“感觉怎么样？”尤里森用脚尖踢了踢躺在地上的但丁。  
“如你所见，相当不赖？”但丁有些费力地抬眼看向了他，就连尤里森把钉在他身上的武士刀拔出来的时候他也只是微微颤动了一下。  
尤里森压在但丁身上掐住他的脖子，手指塞入了但丁的口中搅弄着他的舌头。  
“……你想说的到底是什么？”尤里森的语气中充满了不耐烦，愤怒以及……慌乱。  
但丁只是看着他没有说话，尤里森的手开始越收越紧，使得但丁不受控制地抽搐起来，呼吸也变得越来越微弱。  
“嘿，瞧瞧你们现在这副鬼样子！”  
突然传来的声音让尤里森下意识地停了手，他转过头，看到一只巨大的怪鸟正带着一个有着卷曲黑发的男性青年和尼禄一起赶往这里，而那声音正是从它的口中发出的。  
就在尤里森分神的时候，他的手指传来了一阵疼痛，再去看向但丁的时候，发现但丁正咬着他的手指。  
“……混蛋老哥。”说出这句话后，但丁就彻底晕了过去。  
其实连他自己也不知道他到底在叫…哪一个。  
  
那是在维吉尔回来后的一个下午。  
“现在的生活感觉怎么样？”但丁蹭到维吉尔的身边，头自然而然地搭在了维吉尔的肩膀上。  
“……”维吉尔翻着手中的诗集没有说话。  
“好吧好吧，你总是有事情在做。”但丁坐直了身体作势要起身，“不如我去找kid玩？他应该挺想念我的……唔！”  
维吉尔扯着领子把但丁拉了过来，蓝色的瞳孔怒视着眼前这个笑容欠揍的家伙，凑上去吻住了他的嘴唇。  
这是一个相当粗暴的吻，维吉尔咬着他的嘴唇给了他无声的警告，触手再次从四周聚拢了过来，挑起但丁的下摆钻入了他的衣服内…………  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
